total_drama_paw_patrolfandomcom-20200214-history
TDA Episode 3: Riot On Set
Chris: last time on Total Drama, our cast mates had a alien hunting challenge with Mr. Storm and he didn't treat them to kindly, anyways we had Chase and Skye go home, who will go tonight on Total, Drama, Action! Chris: you guys have to choose you're teams aka Lilac and Ryan Lilac: ah sweet Ryan: I get first right? Chris: uh no, ladies first Lilac: hmm She looks around Lilac: ah choose Colin Colin: aw sweet thanks Chris: now you Ryan Ryan: hmmm, Tundra Tundra: oh great... Lilac: ah Marshall Marshall: okay Ryan: simple I pick Rocky boi Rocky: oh my god why me Lilac: Jared Jared: hope we on same team Austin Ryan: hmm, Austin Austin: spoke to soon lol Lilac: hmmm, Porter Porter: ugh Chris: hurry this up please Ryan: I choose Topher Tundra: UGH ANOTHER SEASON ON THE SAME TEAM WITH HIM Topher: oh please stop complaining Confessional Topher: she's just mad cause she don't have this face End Lilac: and I take Shimmer Shimmer: great.. so much fun Chris: now Ryan you get... Benny: ME! Ryan: this outta be fun Chris: so today's challenge genre is DRAMA! Ryan: what do you mean? Chris: you all will carry you're trailer up to the top of the new cliff Tundra: it's made of steel Rocky: yeah fake cliff Topher: this isn't a island silly gooses Confessional Tundra: I hope Tophyboy keeps it up so I can knock him out End Chris: so you will carry them with these Ryan: what are we reindeers Austin: lol nice one Ryan turns around Ryan: did I say, you could comment on my jokes Austin: um, no? Ryan: then don't, idiot Austin: ok someone is in a pissy mood Chris: SILENCE PLEASE Topher: yo Chris can I take you're job? Chris: uh no, don't ask that ever again Austin: so when does this challenge start Chris sounds a horn Chris: now! Colin: my ears are ringing They run to their trailers Jared: which ones? Chris: Lilac's team are the gaffers, Ryan's the grips Jared: makes sense now Confessional Jared: I can already tell I won't make it far this season, but eh I did last time End Austin: we tie it up to this and we should be able to pull it Ryan: yeah smart boy Rocky: here, Rocky gets down and starts tying it to the trailer Tundra: we only got one rope seriously Topher: yeah I agree this is stupid Benny: who is carrying the trailer Ryan: all of us Tundra: oh wow With the Gaffers Jared: so who is tying this junk Marshall: I will Porter: no you better let me before we get killed Porter starts tying it Colin: they are almost done hurry it up Porter: DUDE I JUST STARTED CHILL Shimmer: yeah Colin, back off Colin: oh wow, nice way to be treated Lilac: everyone be quiet please Rocky: yeah I got it! The grips grab the rope and start pulling Ryan: so.....heavy Austin: THIS SUCKS! Topher: we......can.....do....it Tundra: YEAH! They start going up the cliff Jared: come on Porter Porter: there I got it! Confessional Porter: I was in the boy scouts before, I won the knot tying and untying medal, well when I accidently almost killed someone, hehe End Rocky: oh boy they finished we can do this Ryan: easy for you to say Benny: HOW MUCH LONGER! Gaffers Shimmer: aw crap we don't stand a chance to catching up Colin: yes we do, full speed everyone They all push their hardest and start moving up quickly Rocky: they are catching up! Austin: COME ON! He starts pulling and he slips and falls down Austin: OH CRAP! Confessional Austin: I'm really good at sports and stuff, I played hockey, I know for a dog that's weird, didn't say I was proud of it, well I kinda am End Rocky: seriously Austin, maybe we should vote him off Tundra: no silly, he's a strong player Benny: yeah, the real threat is Ryan Rocky: but he's also strong Tundra: well let's hope we don't lose They all reach the top except Austin Chris: Grips you're missing one Rocky: yeah Austin fell Ryan: pfft idiot He runs up Austin: I'm here Tundra: that was quick Confessional Austin: also, did I mention I have really good stamina, once I had surgery in my legs to strengthen my muscles End Chris: ok, so one from the Grips will be the old lady, while a Gaffer will be the criminal Tundra: I'll be the lady Jared: I call criminal Chris: anyone ship? Tundred? Rocky: NO DUDE ITS ME AND TUNDRA NOW BACK OFF Chris: ok geez Jared: plus I like someone else Porter: ooo who is it Marshall: yeah? Jared: do I need to beat both of you? They both zip their lips Jared: good Chris throws a wig and dress to Tundra and a fedora and suit to Jared Chris: get ready They change and get on set Chris: and action! Jared is sitting in the chair Jared: the city, the crime is crazy I can't believe it, it's crazy Tundra: I know, but what can we do? Chris: did I mention who ever does the best wins for the team Jared and Tundra both grin Tundra: maybe if he do flips, we can actually stop the crime Jared: or jump out windows and land on speeding hover cars Austin: ok this is 2016 not 3000 Rocky: yeah Jared: I honestly wish I could do this! He jumps onto the desk and does a backflip into the chair Tundra: you're gonna show off now? Chris: WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! Jared picks up the phone Jared: governor, if we don't stop this mess it will kill all of society and we won't have anyone left, think about the children Shimmer starts clapping Chris: I think we know who wins today Austin: yeah the grips Chris: you're funny, the Gaffers win! Tundra: wait what!?!?! Jared: awesome win guys! They all hug Lilac: were a good team Chris: and it seems like the Grips will be going to elimination Ryan: ugh seriously Topher: this stinks They all go to the trailers Tundra: look Topher, we won't vote you as long as you vote for Ryan, ok? Topher: yeah deal Rocky: alright sounds good Chris: elimination time The grips go to the theater Chris: one of you will be going home, who will it be so vote! They press the buttons on the phone Chris: I got the votes, so our first gilded Chris goes to Austin Austin: amazing, is there chocolate inside? Chris: uh no, don't bother opening it, next one goes to Tundra Tundra: nice and shiny Chris: Benny and Rocky Ryan: um what? Topher: this is bad Chris: and the final gilded Chris goes to ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Topher Ryan: WHAT I CREATED THIS TEAM YOU LOSERS! Austin: uh oh rage mode Topher: bye Ryan Ryan: I'm never returning to this dumb show Chris: ok yeah sure whatever, who will go home next time on Total,Drama,Action! Category:TDA Episodes